


Tendou Satori is Himbo-sexual

by tiredshimakei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Himbo, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredshimakei/pseuds/tiredshimakei
Summary: it is exactly what the title saysUshijima tries to woo tendou
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 264





	Tendou Satori is Himbo-sexual

Ushijima knows, to some degree, he is awkward and not particularly romantic. He knows he can be hard to read, and his presence can be intimidating and uncomfortable. This is why he has already spent roughly 62 hours watching popular romantic movies and taking avid notes.

At this point he has seen The Notebook, Titanic, Dirty Dancing, 10 Things I Hate About You and countless others. He has kept a small journal, with tidy detailed notes of everything he has gathered. Some major points being:

A grand gesture (i.e singing to them in public, a fancy gift, a surprise date, showing up to their house with a radio e.t.c)  
Physical acts of affection (i.e arm around shoulders at the movies)  
Gifts (i.e love notes, mixtapes, clothes)  
Compliments 

These were just a few of the things he has gathered from studying films. He studied physical acts of intimacy, like how to kiss and when is the right time to do so. He noted girls often liked men who were a little rude, and engaged in risky behavior like smoking or motorcycles. He tapped his pen thoughtfully, hoping these things would apply to boys as well. 

Wakatoshi has been harboring a crush for Tendou for quite a long time. He had only recently come to realize the feelings he had were of a romantic nature. Once he figured out that he wanted to date him, he got nervous. He had never dated anyone before. He has been confessed to plenty of times, but it was always weak, tiny girls, with no muscles or pretty red hair. He wondered if Tendou thought about his muscles ever. He worked out a lot - hopefully, Tendou noticed. Ushijima definitely noticed Tendou’s muscles. 

Anyways, the brunette just wanted to woo Tendou. He wanted to do everything he could to increase his chances of success. 

He wasn’t very good at gestures, but he knew Tendou liked music, especially some pop-type girl groups. He was going to stand outside his window with a music box and play his favorite songs. Ushijima didn’t have a radio though, so he was just gonna bring a speaker for his phone. He planned to buy flowers as well, and hopefully afterwards they could get dinner together or something. Ushijima also noted that it was common practice to end the date with a kiss, so perhaps he would be able to kiss Tendou, too.

He thought a lot about kissing Satori. His fingers absently went to his lips and he traced over them lightly. Satori has really nice lips, they are a bit pale but they always look so soft. Tendou has such a nice smile and Ushijima always finds himself looking for his smile after a particularly good spike. 

Ushijima felt satisfied with his plan, so now it was time for execution. He grabbed his phone and the portable speaker he purchased before heading out to the florist. He was nervous about what flowers to pick; he didn’t know much about flowers. He also had to get his ‘bad boy’ outfit. He considered buying a motorcycle, but that seemed a bit much. Did delinquents even buy flowers? 

At the florist, he felt a bit overwhelmed. There were a lot of vibrant colors, and strong fragrances that made it hard to focus on any one particular type. He wandered around dumbly, occasionally brushing his fingers along soft petals. As he wandered he stumbled upon a really pretty bunch of flowers. They were dark red and the petals were spikey and reminded him of Tendou’s hair.

Ushijima asked for assistance and finally settled on the flowers, named amaryllis. The florist explained they mean strength, beauty and love. Ushijima was very strong and Tendou was definitely beautiful so this seemed like the perfect flower. The florist wrapped them up nice and tight with a bow and Wakatoshi paid before leaving for a clothing store. 

From his observations, bad boys wore dark clothes, heavy boots, maybe a fitted shirt with a leather jacket or a flannel. This was unlike his typical attire so he needed to buy an entirely new outfit.

While he was walking out of the florist his phone rang, and it was Tendou.

“Hello, Tendou,” He answered.

“Toshi! What is my favorite wing spiker up to?”

Ushijima paused for a moment, deciding on how to answer then settled on just being honest. No good relationship starts with lies.

“I am shopping for a leather jacket,” he stated simply. There was an extended silence before Tendou finally answered,

“The fuck? Why? Is this a cry for help? Are you having a quarter life crisis?”

Ushijima grunted, “No.”

“Can I come with you? I’m bored. I miiiissss you, Toshi-kun,” Satori sing-songed.  
“No, you cannot.”

Tendou whined childishly on the phone, “Toshiii, why?”

“I’m almost done anyways. I will see you tonight.” He then hung up. The brunette did feel bad for ending the call, but he had a mission. He walked into the clothing store, pictures of movie stars saved on his phone, and walked out with a black leather jacket, black jeans and a fitted white shirt. 

On his walk back home he made one quick stop at a gas station for a pack of cigarettes. He didn’t know exactly what brand to buy but thanks to WikiHow, he settled on some called Camel Wides. He was definitely not going to smoke them, but he wanted Tendou to think he looked cool so he would hold them.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was six on the dot when Ushijima arrived at Tendou’s apartment complex. He felt stiff and uncomfortable in the outfit he was, in but he continued on. This minor discomfort was worth it, if it meant he could be with Tendou romantically. He was dressed in a thin fitted white t-shirt, a pair of jeans that he cuffed at the bottom, and black boots. He copied style from James Dean and Johnny Depp in a movie he watched called Cry-Baby, which meant he also wore a black leather jacket. He didn’t feel particularly like a delinquent, even after a fumbled attempt at styling his hair like theirs. He looked the same, just odder. 

Ushijima never got nervous. Why would he? It was a waste of time. Yet, as he stood outside, with his phone in one hand, a bouquet in the other, and a cigarette dangling limply from his fingers, he felt it was safe to say that, perhaps, he was a bit worried. It wasn’t so much of the rejection he was worried about, but more how it would affect their partnership. They made an excellent team, and he would even go so far to say they were close friends. He didn’t want to jeopardize that. 

No matter, he was already here. He grabbed his phone and pressed play on one of Tendou’s favorite songs. Loud pop music filled the courtyard in front of Tendou’s room, he was on the third floor so Wakatoshi stood under his window awkwardly, copying the scene from Say Anything where he held the radio over his head. The entire apartment complex was disrupted by the sound of Girls Generation “Gee,” a song that Ushijima has seen playing countless times on Tendou’s phone during their morning jogs. The sound carried out, and Ushijima stood there awkwardly before the window to Tendou’s apartment slid open and his head popped out.

“Toshi?” He shouted down.

Ushijima nodded. He felt sweaty and his heart picked up a bit. What if this didn’t work, and all his studying failed?

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

“I am wooing you!” Ushijima stated as if it were obvious. It was obvious to him, why else would he be outside his window?

“Wooing m-”

“Can y’all shut the fuck up!” some other resident of the complex shouted, gesturing angrily. Ushijima flushed slightly, feeling guilty and then turned the music off, he held up the flowers instead.

“Yes. I would like to ask you on a date,” Ushijima spoke, simple and straightforward. Tendou made a face and then he ducked back inside. Ushijima suddenly felt sick. Tendou was mad. Satori was going to reject him and their friendship would be over. Who else would he run with in the morning? Who else would spot his reps in the gym? Who else would he smile at during a game? He chewed on his lip nervously and shifted uneasily. This might’ve been a terrible idea. 

“Toshi-kun, I can hear you thinking from here, you’re gonna strain yourself.”

Ushijima jerked his head up and looked over at where the redhead was standing, his arms crossed. All of the sudden Tendou doubled over laughing, which caused Wakatoshi’s ears to turn bright pink. Tendou came all the way down from his room 

“Why are you laughing, Satori?”

“Why in the hell are you dressed like that?” he wheezed out, between a fit of giggles. 

Ushijima pouted slightly and looked down at his outfit, “What’s wrong with it? I am supposed to be your bad boy.”

This made Satori laugh even harder, which was quite honestly starting to get to Ushijima. His pride was wounded for sure, at this point.

“I’m going home. I am sorry for bothering you.” 

“Nooooo!” Tendou whined, still with a dopey smile plastered on his face and he reached for Ushijima.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I was surprised that's all! I like it but, I don't need you to be my bad boy.”

Ushijima just stared at the red head blankly, trying to decipher what he meant, “Why can’t I be your bad boy?”

Tendou giggled again, “Ah, Toshi, you are too good!” Tendou looked down at the cigarette in his hand and snatched it. “And when did you start smoking?”

“I don’t,” Ushijima hesitated before continuing, “I just wanted you to think I looked cool, so you would go out with me.”

A pale blush crept across the bridge of Tendou’s nose and he grinned, “Of course I’ll go out with you!” 

“Oh.” 

Ushijima was pleased by his response but was surprised, just because he thought Satori was upset at first.

“Well, now I will take you out to dinner.” Wakatoshi reached his hand out but Tendou made a face.

“Ah, you know that isn’t really my thing Toshi-kun…” 

Ushijima pulled out his notebook from his pocket, “Well in my notes it says that-”

“Aren’t you a moron! Of course you would take notes, let’s go inside and watch this new Shonen anime.”

“Oh okay.” Ushijima nodded and followed Satori inside, “Wait a moment.”

Tendou turned around, a goofy smile still lighting up his face, but it quickly faded when the tall brunette grabbed his arm and jerked him to his chest. Ushijima watched many kissing scenes in his hours of research, yet none of it prepared him for the actual thing. He slid his hands up to cup his jaw and the back of Satori's head before pulling him in for a kiss. No feeling in the world compared to how it felt to press his lips against Tendou’s. It was better than any spike, or any win in a game, it was better than taking on Hinata. Tendou slid his arms around Ushijima’s neck and leaned into him while they kissed in the hallway of his apartment complex. Wakatoshi felt warm all over, as he worked his lips against the red head. His lips burned with every brush and glide against the others. He never wanted to stop.

Satori finally pulled away, his breath warm against Ushijima’s face. Wakatoshi could do nothing but stand in a daze at the lanky boy, completely infatuated with every feature on his face. 

“You are….beautiful.” The brunette stated in a low voice. 

“Let’s go inside, you doof.”

Ushijima and Tendou found themselves sitting on Satori’s bed, half watching a Shonen anime. Wakatoshi was mesmerized by Tendou, he wanted to kiss him all over and his heart clenched painfully at how overwhelmed he was with affection. 

“Get this ugly fucking jacket off. You look ridiculous.” Satori teased, and began tugging it off the brunette. He sat still and let him, looking up at his face and attempting to memorize every feature. Then Tendou curled up in his arms, head resting against his shoulder, while Ushijima hugged him close, and if they kissed all night and missed their anime that is their business.


End file.
